


Nothing I've Ever Known

by aeon_entwined



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kink: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/aeon_entwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inevitable | <i>in-ev-i-ta-ble</i> | <i>adj.</i> | <i>certain to happen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by [THIS](http://laurazel.tumblr.com/post/9554682410/uh-oh-so-i-decided-to-finally-jump-into-x-men) piece of beautiful artwork by [laurazel](http://laurazel.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Charles touches him as though he's made of glass. Erik can't help but laugh at the irony. Here is Charles; clean, soft, untouched by the evils of the world. And yet he treats Erik like something precious.

Erik knows his body is a weapon; carefully honed and fashioned with deadly precision.

A shaking palm splays against the bare skin of his stomach, Erik presses into it. Charles's other hand moves to his face, fingertips skating over his lips. He molds his own hand over that one, linking their fingers together as Charles explores his jaw and cheeks.

It's the first time since his childhood that someone has touched him without the intent to harm behind it. Erik is quietly awed by how Charles is able to gentle him this way. Pure, sweet, naive Charles.

But at the same time, not at all. Charles is not as innocent as his (adorably) stuffy exterior suggests. Charles's gift, though remarkable, is also awful in a thousand different ways.

They all bear their separate burdens; tucked away in hidden corners of their minds. Charles bears his own and then the burdens of everyone else. Because that is his way.

Erik growls quietly and seizes Charles's mouth with his own, coaxing a startled yelp out of the man as he pushes them both across the room until Charles's knees hit the arm of the couch. The door locks with a twitch of his fingers and Erik can barely focus on his power anymore because of the distracting way in which Charles is digging at his belt and fly, struggling to get them free.

Finally, it falls away and Charles shoves his hand into Erik's pants, wrapping shockingly confident fingers around his straining length even through the thin material of his boxers. He exhales roughly into the other mutant's mouth, then shoves his hips forward, knocking Charles off balance enough so that they both tumble onto the couch; arms and legs entangled.

It feels like mere seconds later and Charles is gloriously naked beneath him, a delectable flush staining the pale skin of his chest, his impossibly red lips already kiss-bruised and swollen.

 _Mine,_ Erik thinks, and the way Charles visibly shudders tells him that the telepath heard him quite clearly.

He reaches out with his power and there's a metal container in his hand. Thankfully, Charles turns out to be prepared for even the most unpredictable situations.

Erik coats two fingers in the slick, then holds them up for Charles to see clearly. _This is what I'm going to do to you,_ he says, with both mind and body language. _I'm going to open you and claim you._

Without a word, Charles bends a knee and exposes himself further, baring himself for Erik.

It's humbling in a way that leaves Erik's mouth dry, his entire body quivering in the throes of a heavy fight-or-flight response. _Too close, too close, too close._

And yet, he'll never be close enough. Not now. Not now that he's granted Charles access to even the darkest parts of his mind; parts that he'd sworn would never be opened again. Charles has tangled himself into Erik irrecoverably. They'll never be the same again.

There's a pitched whine that sounds in the room; too loud for the deceptively small space, and it takes Erik a moment to realize it came from Charles. Charles, who's twisting and desperately trying to drive himself back onto the two fingers already buried in his body.

Erik blinks, wondering if he'd merely gone unfocused for a moment, or if that had been a trick of Charles's mind. _You'll never know,_ his own supplies helpfully.

He growls again, though this time, the sound is throaty and guttural in a way he's never heard before. It almost frightens him, how Charles is able to undo him so completely with so little effort.

Charles is gasping by the time Erik has breached him with four fingers, and now his hand is gripping Erik's shoulder, his impossibly blue eyes wide and bright.

 _Nowpleasecan'tanymorenowpleaseERIK-_

He cries out both in Erik's head and aloud as Erik finally breaches him, pushing in with a single stroke that allows him to bottom out, the impossible warmth of Charles's body engulfing him completely.

Erik groans helplessly, burying his face in the crook of Charles's neck as he struggles not to give himself over to the unendurable pleasure just yet. His hips twitch feebly as he tries to bury himself deeper, tries to make them a single entity that will never have to separate.

But Charles is gasping harshly, blunt fingernails raking angry red lines down his back and Erik knows they can't push further just yet. Not until Charles is with him and they can move together.

He distracts the telepath with half-coordinated kisses that end up being more tongue and teeth than anything with any sort of finesse. The metal in the room around them is vibrating at a frequency only Erik can sense, but somehow, Charles seems to be tuned in as well; eyes gone wide and shocked.

Finally, the tension begins bleeding out of Charles's frame and Erik begins to move, rocking them at a carefully restrained tempo. _Not too fast, not yet._ Not while everything is so delicate and so new.

A sob tears itself free from his throat and Erik clutches Charles as though fearful that the man will disappear completely, leaving him alone in this room and in the vastness of the world.

Charles immediately wraps both arms around Erik's shoulders and his legs around the metallokinetic's waist, arching upward and bringing them together just as Erik thrusts forward again. The sensation is incendiary and Erik quickly finds himself utterly lost.

His rhythm loses all sense of tempo and gentleness, devolving into wild, feral, brutal thrusts that leave Charles breathless and panting for more.

He sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of the telepath's throat, eliciting a pitched wail that echoes of pleasure and unrestrained want. Emboldened, Erik marks Charles properly, with teeth and lips and the thrusts currently spiraling them both towards the inevitable peak.

Charles reaches orgasm first; his entire body clenching around Erik's as he shouts and clutches at Erik's shoulders, his release spattering their stomachs.

It takes less than four more uncoordinated and desperate thrusts into that pliant body before Erik follows him over the edge, biting down sharply on Charles's shoulder to muffle the sob that pulls itself free of some part deep within himself.

They lie together for moments that feel impossibly stretched out; trembling and completely overwhelmed.

 _That was ... I'm not sure I possess the capability to explain it properly ..._ Charles's mental voice is just as wrecked as Erik suspects his normal one is.

He grunts his agreement, settling more comfortably over Charles's body and resting his cheek against the telepath's shoulder. _I've ... I've never experienced it like that before,_ he admits after a minute of silence.

 _Neither have I,_ comes the unexpected reply.


End file.
